Mother 3 The Parody
by Platypus789
Summary: I was really bored when I made this, but it's still good. It's pretty much based upon the start of the game and just makes fun of some weird stuff that's introduced but in a cool way . Comment and Review, and um... yeah that's about it.


Mother 3, The Parody - It's a parody on Mother 3 believe it or not!

Chapter 0: Interlude Biyatch

Narrator: Hello I am the narrator and I will be narrating this story. This story starts off with the younger twin brother. A gentle boy. His name was, um …. Jerry? No that's boring. Um…. How about George? No that's another boring name……. Ahh shit! I suck at naming characters. You know what fuck it I don't care. (presses "Don't Care" on naming screening) Lucas? Yeah that's fine I guess. Now then there is the older twin brother. An energetic boy. His name was, um…… Rucas? No… um,

(7 hours later)

Narrator: Ahh.. finally done with Hinawa… Wait what! A dog now too! What does the "Don't Care" thing say? (presses "Don't Care" on naming screen) Boney! Boney!! What kind of pervert would name their dog Boney. That's a horrible name! Why would I want that name!?

(5 hours later)

Narrator: My favorite thing! What the fuck! How should I know that? And all the choices suck. All I have is love, home run, mach, top spec, and Mt. Fuji! What the fuck is Mt. Fuji!? And the only other ones are camera and watering! Watering what!? Does it mean pissing on some flowers!? I usually don't consider that my favorite thing! What the fuck kind of choices are those!!! Jesus Christ! I don't know my favorite thing! Why is this so damn hard!? Okay first let's eliminate some things. Okay, fuck Mt. Fuji and watering. Then I guess mach and top spec and cameras. Well um… now all that's left is love and home run. Well I guess home run can count as baseball, but I don't really like baseball. In P.E everyone made fun of the way I tried to hit the ball. So that goes out of the window. All that's left is Love so… I guess I have to use that. But I don't like that. That's how I was forced into narrating, to pay for all of those damn narrator kids of mine and all of alimony checks! Why the hell would love be my favorite thing!? Wait, I love Kill Bill so I guess…

(2 hours later)

Narrator: I got it! Coma-Patient Butt Sex! (types in) Wait... All I can fit in is Coma-Pat! Damn it!!! That name brings up a painful day when I met someone that actually woke up while I was in the middle of everything! What am I going to do now!? Wait! What about … (types something in) It fits perfectly! (enters in)

(different game menu shows up)  
Game Menu: Text Speed  
Window Color  
End

Narrator: Aw Shit!

(12 hours later)

Narrator: Finally! I'm finished! Now then back to the story. Welcome to the World of Mother 3, the place where the story is being told. The story takes place on Nowhere Island, mostly at Tazmily Village, but for the beginning of the story we start off beyond the Sunshine Forest, and at the Home of Alex, Hinawa's Father. We see our young protagonist in bed, upstairs, sleeping while his twin brother calling for him, and this is my last major line for awhile.

"Lucas!! How long're you going to be asleep?!" His brother called for him, "Get up so we can play! Get up already! The Dragos brought their babies over! They're really cute!! Hurry up!"

Lucas did not respond.

"Lucas! Hello! Are you awake yet?!" he called for his brother to receive only a silence from upstairs, "Hello Lucas!!" He waited for a couple more moments.

"LUCAS WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!! I'M GETTING OVER A HANGOVER AND I DON'T WANT YOUR BROTHER GOING AROUND SCREAMING ALL OVER THE PLACE AND ALL OF THAT SHIT!!" his mother yelled.

After Lucas immediately woke-up and heard faintly downstairs, Claus talking to their mother.

"Mom, you didn't have to tell him like that," Claus said, defending his brother. "Mom? Are you awake?"

Hinawa probably passed out again from the effects of a hangover she got from binge-drinking the night before. After Lucas heard his brother hurry-on out the door.

Lucas then strolled out of bed. He went to the mirror to see what he looked like. The same bed-head as always. It was quite precious.

He then went down the stairs and went pass his mother, who was lying flatly on the table. Before he could go outside he heard his mother tell him something. It was too soft to hear.

"What was that mom?"

"I said you better not be planning to play outside in your brand new pajamas." drearily on the table with her mouth against the wood, also her words seemed to be barely coming out.

"Okay mom," Lucas replied back to her.

He went upstairs to change and came back downstairs to seek her approval.

"It's fine," she said wanting him to leave.

Lucas went outside and squinted his eyes a bit as the sun sprinkled upon him. He felt like it was a brand new day. He went off the house's porch and went to his grandpa to talk to him.

"Hi Grandpa," he said, cheerfully.

"Oh, you're up sleepyhead. Well today's the day you head back home," he continued, "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Lucas then went on with his day as fast as he could. It was his last day here at Grandpa's house, so he would have to make the most of it, he thought.

As he went over to the Dragos area he came across a frog that was hopping around. He went towards it to see why it was there. He thought it was quite unusual for a frog to be at mountainous area where there would be no food for a frog's diet and an improper ecosystem that would be too dry for a frog to survive in for long periods of time.

Suddenly the frog responded to Lucas, "Hello there."

"Holy Camoly!" Lucas shrieked. He was startled by it. He had never met a talking animal before, especially considering the fact that the length of the frog's tongue could not allow it to speak normal human dialect and the brain capacity of the animal was far too small for an understanding of English pronunciation.

The frog began to speak again, "A story is a series of memories. Memories are remembered with other memories, and in turn become memories themselves." He continued with his speech, "If you don't take care to preserve your memories, you'll forget them. So, please tell us frogs your memories of everything. So far… That is what people refer to as "saving". Now, then" he hopped, inadvertently before finishing his sentence, "Save your game?"

Lucas stared at him in both disbelief and confusion. "Mr. Froggy, what are you saying? First off that was extremely random given the fact that I've just met you, and second off it doesn't make sense, really."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Well, um, everything," he stuttered.

"It basically means that if you die or something than you can start over at where you talked to me at," he said.

"Wait, What!?" Lucas said, shocked by the statement, "Dying!? Why would I be dying!?"

"Um… I don't know." The frog said, "Maybe mob connections?"

"I'm not Italian," Lucas quickly said.

"You know what, I'm just here to save and that's about it." He ranted on, "Now don't even ask me how a frog could have the supernatural power to resurrect you back from the dead and reverse time by being told your memories, because I have no clue."

He hopped away afterwards, forgetting to "save" whatever he wanted to save. He stopped though before he left.

"Lucas," he said.

"How do you know my name!?" Lucas asked, very concerned.

"That's not important! Now then, can you please give my regards to the next frog you see?" he requested

"What?" Lucas replied, "There's more frogs that talk?"

The frog hopped away, ignoring what Lucas was saying. Lucas stood there for a moment about how odd the occurrence was.

He immediately went over by the Dragos area to ask Claus about what had just happened. Claus was play-fighting with one of the Dragos. After he rammed into the big Drago he went over to Lucas.

"Whew I'm beat," he huffed, "I've been play-fighting with the Dragos all morning."

"Did you see a talking frog go by here talking about "saving"?" Lucas asked.

"Did you take some of mommy's bitter-soda?" Claus interrogated.

"No I wouldn't dare. You know she hits us when we drink that disgusting stuff," Lucas said.

"Why does mom like those drinks so much?" Claus pondered.

"I don't know, but right now I just saw a frog that was talking and everything," he began hyperventilating, "and he kept saying something about memories or something and I didn't understand it and then he wasn't making more sense, and then he told me something about how I'm going to die, and then he went off telling me to his regards to another frog or something, and, and, and , and," he started panting from talking so fast.

"What?" Claus said, "A talking frog tried to kill you? I mean it's bad enough that you make up imaginary friends, but they want to kill you as well." He summed up, "Wow, even your imaginary friends don't like you."

"He's not imaginary!" Lucas whimpered.

"I'm sorry. You know what will make you feel better."

Lucas shook his head sideways.

"If you played with the Dragos!" Claus yelled, excitedly. "What'd you say!?"

"Um, well what about the frog killing me?" Lucas asked Claus.

"Just give it a try, and get over your fantasies about killer frogs."

"But…" Lucas began to interject.

"Oh hush Lucas," Claus interrupted, "The dragos are waiting. Plus I told these guys you were cool."

"You were talking to them?" Lucas gasped, "Do they talk also?"

"Not really," Claus replied, "I guess they aren't as cool as your talking frog friend that wants to kill you."

"No they are, but…"

Claus interrupted him again, "Then how come you don't want to play with them. I mean they're actually real, and they're T-Rexes that descended from the Cretaceous Period that somehow avoided extinction." Claus proceeded with his tangent, "I mean that's a lot cooler than a frog. I mean T-Rex's are cooler than frogs by a long shot. I mean T-Rex is Latin for Lizard King. I mean a frog isn't nearly as awesome as a Lizard King."

"Jim Morrison was a Lizard King and it didn't work out for him when he had an OD in his bathtub," Lucas argued back at him.

"What does an OD mean?" Claus asked.

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged.

Then Claus realized something, "Hey we're not supposed to know anything about that. I mean we're on a separate world from normal pop culture references."

"Well why do we know so much about animals even though we're only 8?" Lucas argued.

"Because we're cool." Claus reasoned. "Now can you ram into the Drago?"

Suddenly a voice came out.

"Claus!"

It was Lucas' grandpa, Alec.

"Lucas still doesn't know how to ram into things yet," he explained.

"What weakling doesn't know how to ram into things?" he asked

"Hey!" Lucas cried.

"Well he doesn't know because he's a pansy." Alec said to Claus.

"Hey!" Lucas cried louder.

Alec came up to the boys.

"Lucas! Try to imagine a thing called a B-button! And then hold that B-button for a second, and let go. Doing this will allow you to "dash", and by using this "dash" ability, you can ram into that Drago there! "

"Are you eating your mushrooms again?" Lucas asked.

"No Lucas, he's not," Claus replied, "If he was he would be naked playing on his bongo drums again."

"It's not appropriate to talk about what grandpa does in his spare time," Alec said to both of them, "Now then, Claus can you show Lucas an example?"

Claus steps back from the Drago and prepare himself. He soon accelerates into the Drago and rams right into him perfectly, knocking the Drago down to his side.

"Yes! Just like that!" Alec said, congratulating Claus. He began to speak to Lucas, "Now it's your turn Lucas! Give it a try!"

The Drago got up, and waited for Lucas to try it.

"You'll never succeed with such a sullen look on your face." Alec explained, "That holds true for anything. Just relax!"

"The harder you run into them, the more the Dragos like it." Claus continued.

"How would that make sense? Who would like to be rammed into in first place?" Lucas asked.

"Now Lucas it does," Alec interceded, "Try it and you'll see for yourself."

Lucas went over to where Claus was and begins himself.

Lucas begins to think to himself, "Okay all I need to do is press a B-button or something and then run into the thing."

Lucas then begins to run towards the Drago and, successfully, rams into the Drago. The Drago again falls to his side, but soon regains its footing again.

"Wow! This _**is**_ fun!" exclaimed Lucas.

He begins to ram into the Drago more.

"See Lucas, I told you it was!" Claus told Lucas.

Lucas rams into the Drago and eventually stops.

"I'm gonna ram him on the side," Lucas told Claus and Alec. (idiotic idea time!)

"I've never tried to ram him on the side, why don't you try Lucas." Claus said to him.

Lucas goes over to the big Drago's side and rams into him. But soon after hitting him the Drago begins to fall right onto him and hits him on his right arm.

"OWWW!!!" Lucas screamed from the pain.

The Drago then regains his footing and stands up.

"No one come to help me _**too**_ quickly!" Lucas shouted at both of them. "Oww! I think he broke my arm!"

Claus goes over to Lucas, "Come on Lucas he just fell on you, I mean anyone can take that crybaby."

"A dinosaur that can reach up to 6. 8 metric tons just fell on my arm! Who do you think can take that!" he walloped at his brother.

"Grandpa he's being mean to me!" Claus called. "Grandpa what do you have in your hand?"

Alec begins light-up a bong with both his hand and immediately throws it behind his back after realizing both Lucas and Claus are watching him.

"Um… nothing Claus." He replied, hastily.

Suddenly from nowhere, "Move it! Outta way! Make way for the great Mole Cricket!"

After a small mole cricket walks up to everyone. As it begins to speak the bigger Drago goes into a striking position against the Mole Cricket to protect its young baby Drago to the left of it.

"I can't just sit idly by when I hear someone's play-fighting!"

"Wo! Really bad mushrooms, I guess…" Alec said to himself.

"See Claus, see Claus!" Lucas told Claus, "The animals do talk. I'm not crazy!"

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you, and then I shall drink the blood left on that particular floor after I piss all over your beaten bodies while you lay unconscious from me knocking you all out while I was wiping the floor with all of you out on that previously said floor which I had wiped all of you out on in the first place!" the mole crickets stated, "Get in my way and you're in for a world of pain, blood, floors, and especially piss!"

The mole cricket goes up to attack Lucas and Claus, and both proceed to fight it.

Claus goes up to attack but before he could little notes going by start attacking the mole cricket for him while an instrument somewhere is playing.

"What the hell just happened?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know!" He started screaming in fear.

Alec thinking to himself, "Maybe it's bad bong water? … Nah it's not that."

Right after the mole cricket goes up to Lucas and hits on his right arm.

"OWW!!" Lucas screamed.

"Lucas he's only about an inch tall, how can he hurt you so bad?" Claus wondered.

"He hit me on my broken arm!" Lucas began yelling more, "Oww!"

"I guess I have to kill the thing," Claus said to himself.

After a couple of turns…

"What are turns!?" Lucas said, interrupting me. I just ignored him.

Anyway, after the intense battle, the mole cricket knew he had been beat.

"I see you have more of a spine than I thought a species known for being specially classified for having that said spine to have," the mole cricket said, "if you'd like I could train you personally. Next time we meet, it'll be at the big Mole Cricket Hole Stadium where we shall piss on the very expensive and elaborately-designed floors which are there and then I shall wipe that pee-stained floor with your faces and your blood in the most horrific and amusing way imaginable!"

After saying this begins laughing manically.

After he finishes, he proceeds, "I look forward to seein' you there! …Bro."

"I'm not your brother," Claus said back to him.

"Jesus Christ, you're an idiot. Then again I doubt that there are more than 2 black people in this entire game."

After he sped off until he was step on by Hinawa.

After stepping on him, Hinawa made her way to both of the twins and Alec, with a tequila bottle in her hand.

"I just stepped on a mole cricket! Oh shit! I swear it either made me vomit or trip, but I'm not sure." she said to everyone

"Both." All three said in unison of one another.

"So this smelly shit on my face is…"

"Yes." All three interrupted at the same time.

"Well, I guess I don't mind it. Anyhoo, lunch is ready." She continued, with her words sloppily coming out, "I made your favorite boys, um…"

She reaches into her pocket to grab cue card, and begins to read to herself.

"Human Feet!? Who the fuck's favorite food is human feet?" she said.

Narrator: Mine bitch. Haven't you ever heard of a creamy footsie surprise?

"Eww," she continued to Alec and the two boys, "You know, fuck that. We're eating salads."

"But that isn't my favorite Mom!" Lucas whimpered holding his broken arm.

"SHUT UP LUCAS! YOU'RE CHUBBY ENOUGH ON BRAWL SO YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE FATS!" she screamed at him.

"Haha you're fat!" Claus teased.

"SHUT UP TOO CLAUS YOU WEIGHT BOTH THE SAME YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE BOTH TWINS!!! NOW GO EAT YOUR SALADS!!!" she said this still screaming at the top of lungs.

The boys ran off in fear while Alec stayed behind.

"I was also talking about you too dad," she stated to him.

She soon began to leave but tripped on her own vomit and passed-out again.

Alec then went to the center of the camera and began to talk,

"Listen, folks …. Here is how to "save"."

Narrator: We already went through that.

"What! I only have so many lines though."

Narrator: Well shove it and move on with the story.

He then sighs from sadness of his lines being cut and begins to drag his daughter back to his house.

Back at the House after Lunch

Everyone is sitting at the table when Claus begins to talk to his mother.

"What's your favorite food Mom?"

"I guess the jello in jello-shots." She answered. "But I guess you mean "food" food. Well I guess KFC's chicken."

"Well then your favorite is the same as ours," Claus stated, "We make good match, huh?"

"Boys," Hinawa spoke, "My hangover is simmering so after we're done eating we have to start getting home." She added further, "We'll have to go through the forest so we'll have to leave early."

"Don't be silly. I bet the kids could make it here on their own it's that safe." Alec told Hinawa, "I bet even Lucas could make through by himself!"

"Jerk!" Lucas shouted back at him.

"Well it's true Lucas," remarked to his brother, "I mean you can't even take a Drago falling on your arm."

"It's a 6.8 metric ton animal! Does nobody care about my broken arm?"

As Lucas, Claus, and Alec begin to argue with each other Hinawa walks outside to the porch by herself, and begins writing a letter to Flint.

"Dear Flint,

Just like you said they would, the little bastards have been running all around the place with their constant cheerfulness and shit. Claus is acting all energetic and shit while Lucas still fucking begging for some breast milk for god's sake. Jesus Christ, Mom might have been right that I'd, somehow, become a shitter mother than her, but I actually love the crap out of their little faces. And Jesus Christ, Dad's all upset and shit that we're leaving, but we're going to be home by tonight so don't worry about that. I've forgotten how nice it is to smell the mountain air and all that shit instead of those fucking sheep you keep with you. For fuck's sake they smell horrible. Shit this place is great though, I mean I'm swearing a **lot** less than usual it's that great. I still drinking all the alcho-lovelies (alcohol in case you forgot what I mean by that). Anyway, next time we come up can you let one of the neighbors take care of the sheep? I mean we don't have any money anyways, so… Anyways, me and the boys were thinking of you the whole time and yeah when we get home I'll make some, uh…, some …. Something I guess.  
With love, your dearest Hinawa. "

As she sets off the messenger pigeon she starts to have a funny feeling, and suddenly sees some sort of saucer flying in the sky that she cannot identify.

MOTHER 3 !!!!!! WOOOOHHH!!!! It's the main title thing… AGAIN!!!!


End file.
